There have hitherto been studied and developed various antiallergic agents having various chemical structures. As far as the present inventors know, however, there is no report that an .omega.-pyridylalkanamide or .omega.-pyridylalkenamide having a substituent such as 4-substituted-1-(homo)piperazinylalkyl or 4-substituted-1-(homo)piperazinylalkenyl group on the nitrogen atom of the amide moiety has an antiallergic activity.
Recently, there are increased allergic diseases such as bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, urticaria, atopic dermatitis due to air pollution, change of house structure and conditions (airtight structure, air-conditioning equipment, etc.). It is desired to develop antiallergic agents which are effective for the prophylaxis and treatment of these diseases by oral administration. Besides, although steroids are used for the treatment of delayed-type hypersensitivity such as contact dermatitis, these agents induce occasionally severe side effect, and hence, it is also desired to develop non-steroidal drugs which are effective for such a delayed-type hypersensitivity.